1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses of setting, and more particularly, methods and apparatuses of setting channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays cable television or satellite TV serves with numerous television channels. According to survey, many users usually switches the current channel to another during television advertisement and then switches foresaid another channel to previous one after a period of time.
However, the users may forget the television advertisement is over and therefore miss the programs of the previous channel. Or the users may forget the channel number and therefore waste time for finding the previous channel out.